Dance Like No One's Watching
by HappyAbby
Summary: Cameron takes advantage of some time alone in the office. HouseCameron silliness!


**Summary**: This may seem a bit out of character for our girl Cameron, but I was inspired by an episode of Grey's Anatomy in which serious, competitive Cristina and Burke crank up some music and let loose with some goofy dancing. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are much appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: They're not mine, sadly. Neither are the lyrics, which are from the Dave Matthews Band's "The Best of What's Around."

Cameron peeled back the wrapper of her granola bar and took a satisfied bite. The office was uncharacteristically quiet. She figured she had about fifteen minutes of blissful solitude before Chase, Foreman, and House returned from lunch in the cafeteria. She brushed granola crumbs off her shirt and walked over to survey House's music collection.

Her fingers skipped along his countless, eclectic stacks of CDs. She paused when she came across an old Dave Matthews Band CD, memories of her days as a college undergrad flooding back. She slipped the CD from its spot on the shelf and popped it into the stereo. As the first beats of music filled the room, she could almost smell the cheap frat party beer and hear the sound of quarters clinking into shot glasses.

_Hey my friend, it seems your eyes are troubled,_

_Care to share some time with me?_

_Would you say you're feeling low, and so _

_A good idea might be to get it off your mind…_

Cameron smiled. Dave's lyrics seemed to be describing a certain boss of hers to a tee, one with a fondness for monster trucks and sarcasm. She started to sing along with the familiar song.

_Turns out not where but who you're with that really matters…_

She bit off another hunk of her granola bar and continued to sing around the mouthful, giggling as she sprayed crumbs. Giddy at finally getting to unwind and enjoy some "alone time", her hips started swinging in time to the music. As the upbeat tune pulsed from the speakers, she danced with more and more abandon. She danced her way over to the windows to pull the blinds, so that passersby wouldn't wonder if Dr. Cameron was having some sort of seizure. She removed her constricting lab coat and flung it onto the floor as the song neared its end with a raucous chorus that was made for singing along.

_Hey la la, oh oh hey la, oh oh hey la, oh oh hey la, hey la…_

As she sang the nonsensical lyrics, she twirled in a circle with arms outstretched. Her long, dark ponytail swirled with her, and she felt dizzy from the motion as well as the relief of being able to forget the seriousness of her job for a moment.

"Ahem."

The raspy sound of throat clearing snapped her back into reality, and she stopped spinning abruptly. Her ponytail trailed slightly behind, stinging as it whipped against her flushed face. She was face to face with House, who had just silently stepped through the doorway.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Cameron gasped, out of breath from her impromptu dance party as well as sheer embarrassment. "You guys went to the cafeteria…"

"Forgot my wallet. For some reason, Chase and Foreman wouldn't pick up my tab. Where's Wilson when you need him?" House limped over to his desk to retrieve his wallet. Cameron quickly moved to shut off the stereo. She stumbled and pitched forward, still dizzy from twirling. Her hands fumbled to find the power button. She punched it hastily, and the room suddenly echoed with the silence.

"So we leave you alone for five minutes and you turn the office into a scene from Footloose?"

"I was…I was blowing off some steam…" she stammered.

"No, no. Don't explain. I just want to revel in your humiliation for a moment," House interrupted, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. This was priceless.

"I was just…" Cameron desperately attempted again. Again, she was cut off as he held up a finger to shush her.

"Shhh. Still reveling."

Cameron's eyes beseeched him to stop, but House wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"Next time you feel the urge to dance, how about a little bump and grind? Much sexier than flailing around like a drunk five-year-old."

"You're an ass," she spat, and stomped out of the office. She headed towards the ladies room, dying to lock herself inside a stall and stay there until the end of the day. The teasing was going to be relentless, she was sure of it.

House watched her leave, and a smile played across his lips. He stooped to pick her lab coat up off the floor. He brought the crisp, white fabric to his face for a shadow of a moment, briefly inhaling the delicate trace of Cameron's perfume. He laid the coat carefully across the table for her to find when she returned. He was certain that a marathon pouting session was taking place in the restroom at this very moment and could be expected to continue throughout the day.

The image of a spinning, hip-swaying, hair-twirling Cameron flashed before him. The pretty, deep rose flush of her cheeks, her sweet mouth falling open as she realized that she had been performing for an audience...

House threw his head back and laughed deeply. He twirled his cane and then headed back towards the cafeteria.


End file.
